What is Haruhi to me?
by OtakuYume
Summary: 'Why else would Suzumiya-san allow you and you alone to call her name without honorifics?" Kyon POV
1. Chapter 1

Author's note

Hey! This is my very first attempt at writing a fanfic!

I usually only read but I tried really hard on this! Please give me any suggestions for improvements and constructive critisism! I'll try again with changes you suggest!

Thankyou for reading my fanfic!

Chapter 1

It was warm again today. Ahh, for all my complaining when it's cold, I don't particularly love the hot weather either. It's sticky and uncomfortable, that's for sure, but the main reason I don't like nice weather is…

"Good afternoon, Minions!" cried Haruhi, as she slammed the door into the wall (as per usual…), "Since today's such great weather, club activities will take place outdoors!" She grinned.

…

That's why.

Whenever the weather improves, so does Haruhi's ability to drive the rest of us into the ground. On the contrary, cold and miserable weather puts her down. Is this girl solar powered or something?

Asahina-san, Koizumi, Nagato and I had already gathered in the clubroom. Asahina-san had skipped the maid outfit today (I can imagine it's uncomfortable in this heat) and was serving drinks in her ordinary uniform. Just as well, I guess. Goodness knows where Haruhi planned to drag us today.

Just imagining it, Asahina-san at the park in that sweet maid outfit, all shy and nervous… ahh, it sends my heart a flutter! Or maybe that bunny costume… I'm sure that would be better to wear in this heat.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic. The point is, the sun was out and Suzumiya had another stupid idea. I'll give you three seconds to figure out what it was. Three, two, one…

"We're going swimming!", the crazed overlord screamed.

My first thought was, huh, this may actually be turn out to be pretty normal activities. My second thought was, huh, the pool will be nice in this weather. I cursed myself when my third thought came along… swimsuits.

Now, I've never considered myself perverted, but instantly, ideas sprang to mind. Nagato in a one-piece swimsuit, Asahina-san in a skimpy bikini and Haruhi in a tankini with a towel wrapped around her shoulders… the three of them splashing together in the pool and jumping around… it seemed like heaven.

That is, until the brigade chief herself slapped me hard around the face.

"Idiot! What do you think you're doing, making that face at me! Pervert!" She stuck her little pink tongue out at me and stalked off to talk to… or molest…. Asahina-san. Koizumi was shaking this head at me. I knew what he was thinking. Don't annoy Haruhi. I know already.

So with that, we were off to the pool. For a moment I considered the possibility of Haruhi dragging us to the school pool, but instead we were taken to the public pool, and Haruhi snatched my wallet to pay for entry.

"Your treat today, as punishment for your disgusting thoughts," She complained. I couldn't help but suppress a little smile as I thought how ironic it was that I had the least money but always ended up paying. From there, we split to go and change.

By the time we'd done, my hopes of seeing anything other than Koizumi in short shorts had plummeted. Sorry Koizumi, just not into that. So when we stepped out, I was pretty impressed by what I saw.

I'd never seen Nagato look so cute - even though she was only wearing a school swimsuit, and already reading a book away from the pool, she had a certain Lolita image about her today. Asahina-san looked humiliated, but her frilly pink bikini was amazing.

But, this time, I was far more interested in Haruhi. I mean, everyone who's ever met Suzumiya knows she's beautiful, but I never thought… Her hair was tied in a ponytail down the side of her shoulder, and she wore a blue bikini with a white sarong. She caught me looking and blushed slightly before stalking off. Man, that ponytail…

Asahina-san padded gently over to me, before whispering, "K-Kyon-kun…um.." her cuteness was, however, interrupted by Haruhi's impatient demands for everyone to join her at the poolside. I took a step toward the pool, turned to Asahina-san and said, "We'd better go over there before she loses it completely," before slumping over to Haruhi.

She grabbed my arm the second I was within reach, and before I had chance to react I was being dragged with her as she dived into the pool.

"Ah! Haru-" was all I managed to get out before my mouth was filled with chlorinated water. Yuck. Thanks, Suzumiya.

Anyway, after I'd heaved myself back to the side of the pool, I looked up to see our brigade chief grabbing Nagato's arms and trying to heave her off the chair she was rooted to. I kind of hoped she would give in - it would be nice to see Nagato jumping and playing like the rest of us. I'd have encouraged her to join us, but Asahina-san had knelt down next to me at the poolside and was trying to talk to me.

"…On-Kun?" she was saying.

"Ahh! Sorry, Asahina-san, I got distracted. What's up?" I dragged myself out of the water and sat on the poolside with her. In the distance, I could hear Koizumi trying to convince Haruhi to let go of Nagato.

"U-Um… well, it's embarrassing, but…" she gulped, "I-I can't swim."

I paused for a moment. Then chuckled.

"Is that all?" I asked, "If that's the case then just stay in the shallow end."

She blushed slightly before glancing over to where Haruhi, Koizumi and Nagato were. Ah.

"Oh, I forgot about Suzumiya. She's sure to try and throw you into the water or something, huh?"

A small squeak from my right made me sigh.

"Fine," I muttered, putting my hand on her head, "I'll make sure nothing happens, okay? I promise."

Ahh, Asahina-san, don't smile at me like that. You're far too cute.

And, with a little squeak, she hopped up and bounded off to the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anyway, from that point on the day went pretty well. The sun was still beating down, and even Nagato joined us in the shallow end to play some ball games. She didn't actually play, of course, but she was in the pool at least. Asahina-san kept close to me - not that I minded - and I was a little relieved. This gave me another reason to keep Haruhi's behaviour in check. Luckily, she wasn't too crazy.

At least, not until…

"Kyon! Come, now."

As I plodded over, Haruhi pointed to the giant slide behind her. It was one where you went down on a raft, falling into deep water.

"We're going on this."

"What? Why do I have to? Go on your own."

"You have to go in pairs! Idiot."

"Then take -" I remembered Asahina-san, paused, and then allowed myself to be dragged over to the slide.

At the top of the slide, Haruhi grabbed the raft and sat herself in the front part. That meant I would have to sit with my legs around her…

"Uh, Haruhi," I muttered, "You sure you don't want me to go in the front?"

"Don't be stupid!" she spluttered, "I'm the brigade chief, I will go at the head of the raft! Honestly!"

"Uhh… if, if you insist." I grunted, before taking my place behind her.

And before I knew it, we were off, spinning and sliding down the steep slopes, doing full circles, getting soaked in the process. For that moment, Haruhi grinned like a kid, cheering and squealing. I had to smile at that. Sometimes Haruhi had this great smile. I could see it then.

At one point, when we seemed to slide too much to the side, I felt her lean back against me to steer us back on track. I have to admit, although I didn't think of it in a dirty way, it was kinda nice to have Haruhi leaning into my lap like that. But, I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head. What the hell was I thinking? This is Haruhi. Haruhi.

After what seemed like an eternity, we fell out of the slide and into the water. It was much deeper than I'd thought, and we both flew off the raft as we landed.

Man, I gotta tell you, Haruhi under the water is something else.

I opened my eyes to see her floating in the perfect blue water, arm outstretched to take my hand. She was really radiant (although I'd never tell her that). I grasped her hand and we swam up to the surface together.

We got back to the others, who had taken the opportunity to relax and take a break from their chief. Nagato was back in her chair, reunited with her book, Asahina-san was squatting by the poolside looking in, and Koizumi was walking towards us.

"Hey, we were waiting for you to come back," he smirked, "You two want a drink?"

Haruhi made a peace sign at his face before yelping, "Yep. Get me orange juice, will ya?"

"Sure," replied Koizumi, "Kyon, come with me to carry them."

I sighed, but walked off to the other side of the pool to help.

As Koizumi inserted the money into the drinks machine, I was left to my own devices for a few moments. Of course, this gave my chance a mind to wander. Can Koizumi honestly not carry five drinks on his own? It didn't seem likely. So what was the real reason he called me over?

"Be careful."

Huh? I turned to look at Koizumi. He turned and met my eyes. Oh. A serious moment.

"Suzumiya-san's emotions are unstable right now."

"Eh? Really? She seems fine to me."

"Closed space has opened up near to here. I cannot go to help my comrades, but I suppose they want me to clear up the cause of the closed spaces."

"Okay, so what's Haruhi thinking or feeling now to want to create closed space?"

Koizumi looked away for a moment, and his face grew dark.

"I understand that you are not completely honest with yourself about Suzumiya-san's feelings," he muttered, "But it seems that Suzumiya-san is feeling jealousy at the moment."

He paused. What, was he hoping me to understand it myself? Explain, esper.

"Jealousy towards Asahina-san, that is."

I froze for a moment.

"H-Huh?"

He pressed his palm to his forehead.

"Honestly, are you that dense? You had a nice cosy conversation with Asahina-san earlier, right? Suzumiya-san is clearly worried about that."

"Why though? Asahina-san just wanted to make sure that-"

"There's just no reasoning with you, is there? Anyway, you need to do something to show Suzumiya-san that she is your main focus today. And I should warn you to do it quickly. The closed spaces are growing rapidly."

And with that, he stalked off to the others, carrying all five drinks himself.

Sometimes, I gotta say, I feel like hitting that guy.

As I headed back over to the others, I began to wonder about what Koizumi had said. Haruhi was jealous, but why? Because I spoke to Asahina-san? Because the attention wasn't on her for what, 10 seconds? Is this girl mad or something? It's not always about you, Haruhi.

But I paused when I saw what was happening with the others. Nagato was still reading, with a drink beside her. Koizumi and Asahina-san were sitting near Nagato, chatting amongst themselves. And Haruhi… Haruhi was sitting on the side of the pool, feet in the water, looking downright miserable.

Damnit. Now I felt bad.

How could I possibly feel irritated when she pouted like that? Suddenly I was the bad guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now what? If I didn't shower Haruhi with attention then the world would be destroyed? There's absolutely no pressure then, huh?

But having said that, I did feel bad. I know how Haruhi can get, and I really should have known that talking too much to Asahina-san would set her off. She's so possessive over those that she thinks belong to her.

But wait…

Does she really think she owns me? It's okay to think it, but she's never actually treated me like an object (unlike Asahina-san). So, then… if she doesn't own me, why would she want all my attention to be focussed on her? And more importantly, how could I truly focus on her when I don't know why she wants me to?

"I believe it is what humans call 'love'," said a steady voice from behind me. I whipped around.

"Nagato!"

"Suzumiya-san holds strong affection for you, as shown by the fact that she has chosen you as the person to be closest to her." she continued in her monotonous tone.

I took a step towards her.

"B-But, Nagato, that can't be right. I'm pretty sure that Haruhi only chose me because I was the first human to talk to her. It could've been anyone."

She paused, before pushing her glasses slightly up her nose.

"Why would Suzumiya-san allow you and you alone to call her name without honorifics?"

I froze.

Nagato turned and walked back to the shaded seat… and her precious book.

W-What?

Well, it's true that I'm the only one that calls Haruhi Haruhi. Everyone else says Suzumiya-san. Then, why does she let me…?

Could it be true, does Haruhi really love me? If so, she's never said it. But then…

She wants all of my attention, she lets me call her Haruhi instead of Suzumiya-san, and everyone thinks she loves me for some reason…

Ahh! I scratched my head in frustration.

I sat down by the side of the pool, next to Haruhi. She ignored me, quietly splashing her feet in and out of the water. I glanced at her for a moment, then looked down toward her hand, which was level next to my own. Wait, if what Nagato said was true, then… did Haruhi put her hair in a ponytail because of what I said that one time? Does she really go that far to get my attention?

In that case, how do I respond? Obviously I have to say 'yes' or 'no' in some way. Of course, there's always the risk that an answer could destroy the world, but I'd have to hope for the best and pray that Haruhi's common sense keeps everything in check.

So… how do I feel about Haruhi? As if on cue, memories flashed through my mind. Being dragged through the school corridors by Haruhi, holding her hand as we skirted across a mountain path on an island, running from monsters in closed space, and… what happened after.

Why did I kiss her back then? I mean, isn't that proof enough of what I feel?

Then, it all seemed to come together.

Of course I love Haruhi. It's stupid to think I don't - would I put up with everything she does if I didn't feel something? In that case…

"You need to do something to show Suzumiya-san that she is your main focus today."

Damn you, Koizumi. Rushing me on this. Well, now's as good a time as ever I guess.

I prodded Haruhi's hand. She glanced up at me with quiet surprise before quickly switching to her stubborn face.

"What do you want?" She huffed. Bless.

"I wanna go back on the slide, Haruhi," I lied, "Come with me?"

She paused for a moment before grinning.

"Hell yes!"

Back at the top of the slide, we took our places again. This time I gave careful attention to Haruhi's expression as I put my legs either side of her. She was blushing, and avoiding my gaze. How did I not notice this last time?

And before we knew it, we were whizzing down the slide again. She leaned back into me and I smiled at her warmth. Even her high pitched squeals of joy didn't bug me this time. This was just Haruhi, it was just the way that she is.

As we approached the bottom of the slide, I could only think about Haruhi.

I love her. And she… loves me?

Of course. It seems like only an idiot wouldn't be able to notice. She was Haruhi. Just Haruhi. I loved her, just the way she is. God powers and all.

Suddenly, I couldn't seem to help myself. Just as we reached the bottom of the slide, I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face me.

"Kyon! Wha-?"

As we fell through the deep blue water, bubbles rising against us, I pressed my lips against Haruhi's.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and before I knew it, she was kissing me back. It was wet, and warm, and familiar. It reminded me of that dream we shared a long time ago.

I placed one hand behind her head. Her hair was so soft… it floated around her face in the most gorgeous way as we pulled away. She gazed at me, stunned. I grinned. Gotcha. She responded by pulling me down further and kissing me again. Take that as a good response. Thank goodness.

I lifted Haruhi onto the side of the pool, still standing on the bottom myself. She pulled her soaking hair out of her face and looked at me for a moment before reverting to class Haruhi.

"Kyon! Tell me before you do something like that! I-I.. I am your brigade chief!" She blabbered, blushing madly.

I put my hand on top of hers and laughed slightly at her expression. Wide-eyed, embarrassed, but clearly extremely happy, Haruhi smiled back at me.

Haruhi was a brigade chief, and a friend, and many people's main problem.

But that didn't matter.

Haruhi was mine.


End file.
